Un sauveur sans divertissement
by Chinyachi
Summary: "Oui finalement, se dit-il, je comprends Voldemort. Il devait lui aussi avoir vu les désastres des moldus, le désastre des sorciers. Il devait avoir comprit à quel point tout partait en couilles en fait." Harry n'en peut plus, Harry a mal. Et finalement, Harry doit lutter contre soi-même et ses pulsions le poussant à devenir un nouveau seigneur des ténèbres. One-shot!
**Et oui, voici un petit os bien triste. J'avais besoin de me défouler je crois bien. Et de dire ce que je pensais de manière détournée.**

 **Le titre est inspiré du livre Un roi sans divertissement de Jean Gionno. Il raconte une histoire très captivante et je me suis inspirée de l'idée du héros luttant contre ses pulsions malsaines ici.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous!**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;)**

* * *

 _-"J'ai tout de même du mal à vivre. Je me rends compte de plus en plus que je suis insatisfait de ma vie. Je ne ressens aucun plaisir et ne trouve aucune utilité à ce que je fais chaque jour. J'ai envie de mourir, vraiment. Parce que je ne veux plus être de ce monde, je n'ai plus aucune envie de continuer à vivre cette vie inutile où tout est basé sur l'aveuglement._

 _J'aurais envie de me battre, j'ai déjà essayé auparavant. Mais je ne suis pas assez courageux et mes idéaux sont très vite dénigrés par ce monde qui aime ces belles petites œillères._

 _Je ne ressens aucune utilité à manger, à écrire, à lire, à aller à mon travail, à chercher à réussir cette stupide vie. Ma vie est stupide, complètement inutile, celle des autres aussi. Je vais vivre peut-être 80 ans avec de la chance avant de mourir. Tout comme toutes les personnes autour de moi. Je vis pour mourir. Je veux mourir par lâcheté car je veux éviter plus de souffrances. Sans penser à la souffrance des autres encore une fois._

 _Nous sommes dans un monde corrompu, où le bout de papier est plus important qu'une vie humaine. Le pouvoir est la seule chose qui attire les personnes puissantes autour de nous et ça tout le monde se le cache. Les manifestations, les votes, les référendums, les élections présidentielles... Qu'elles sont leur utilité? Nous vivons avec des personnes incompétentes et ridicules au dessus de nous et nous nous contentons de nous dire que quelqu'un va changer ça._

 _L'humain est un putain d'hypocrite._

 _Nous voulons que quelqu'un change ce monde sans que nous ne changeons nous même. Et si tout le monde attend que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose, rien ne peut arriver. Car l'Homme est devenu robotisé. L'ordinateur, la télévision, le portable tout ceci est constant dans notre vie et plus rien d'extraordinaire ne nous arrive car nous sommes complètement obnubilé par ces petits bijoux coûtant des centaines d'euros. L'ordinaire est partout et nous rassasions notre envie de sensation devant notre écran._

 _Inutile._

 _Ce qui est nécessaire à notre survie est payant, le bonheur l'est, le divertissement qui nous enferme dans un concon l'est aussi. Toute notre vie ne tourne qu'autour de ces fichus bouts de papier et ce qu'ils représentent pour notre société. Et le pire est que ce que nous devons acheter pour manger n'est que pourriture pour notre corps. Rien n'est bon dans ces fichus hamburgers et dans cette salade. Rien n'est bon dans cette boite de conserve et même les légumes venant du jardin de mon oncle sont bourrés de choses que je ne peux imaginer provenant de la terre polluée. Et nous payons pour ça, nous travaillons et nous nous usons pour gagner de quoi payer ce qui va nous tuer. Cela me fais rire sarcastiquement car plus je vous dis ce que je pense là, docteur, plus je mets de mots sur ce que je cache, plus je me rends compte que l'homme est stupide._

 _Ce que je vous dit en lui même n'a aucun sens car il ne va rien changer. Il ne fait que mettre des mots sur ce qui me tue de l'intérieur. Je ne ressens aucun désir de me battre comme j'ai pu l'avoir fait il y a un couple d'années de cela. Je ne veux plus crier et m'épuiser à faire rentrer la réalité dans le crâne des aveugles m'entourant. Je ne veux même plus me lever de mon fauteuil et aller manger, dormir, vivre. Car je veux tout simplement mourir et vous laissez dans votre merde que vous avez créé avec plaisir et masochisme. Je suis désespéré, car quand j'imagine mon futur je me dis que je serais surement le bon petit Sauveur où un truc du genre. Que je serais rentrer dans le système et que j'aurais oublier toutes ces idées révolutionnaires. Ou bien je les aurait tout simplement reniées et enfermées loin dans mon esprit car elles me font trop de mal._

 _Mais je ne veux pas de cette vie. Je ne veux pas continuer à aller à mon travail, à faire semblant d'accepter les ordres, ces personnes, cet établissement et cette vie aseptisée._

 _Nous vivons, nous apprenons à l'école, nous nous tuons à travailler pour avoir des bouts de papier, nous ne profitons même pas de notre courte vie puis nous mourrons. Et c'est à la génération suivante de prendre notre place et à recommencer le cycle. Comment nous pouvons changer un cycle si bien construit par nous même?_

 _Comment pouvons nous arrêter cette envie de pouvoir au profit de notre propre santé dans ce monde?_

 _Comment pouvons nous faire sortir du crâne de toute ces personnes qu'un Iphone 7 n'est pas la chose la plus essentielle d'une vie entière?_

 _Comment pouvons nous expliquer qu'il est complètement inutile d'admirer quelqu'un ne voulant qu'être plus riche et que l'on ne verra jamais?_

 _Comment pouvons nous tout simplement changer?_

 _C'est impossible. Car l'homme aime trop son confort, en débit de celui de n'importe qui d'autre._

 _Un milliard de personne meurt de faim dans le monde, nous pourrions tous les nourrir si nous donnons ne serais-ce que la moitié de ce que l'on donne aux bêtes des élevages intensifs produisant une viande inutile, bourrée d'antibiotiques qui ne fait que nous détruire la santé. Mais qui va vouloir renoncer à son bon steak afin de pouvoir nourrir les 900 millions de personnes qui ne peuvent manger à leur faim? Et le comble est que nous, européens, américains et autres faisons un gaspillage monstre._

 _Qu'est ce que nous pouvons faire? Qu'est ce que je peux faire?_

 _Quand allons nous arrêter les guerres? Arrêter d'être si égoïstes? Arrêter de fermer les yeux sur cette société qui nous entube bien profondément?_

 _Quand avons-nous perdu notre Humanité?_

 _Je ne me proclame pas sur-intelligent. Sachant plus que les autres et devant faire la leçon de morale au monde entier comme un prophète. Moi même je suis faible et parfois bien aise dans cette société. J'aime mes petites applications sur mon portable, j'aime regarder des films ayant coûter monstrueusement chers, j'aime mon émission quotidienne à 19h, j'aime ces vidéos drôles sur internet et j'aime recevoir mon salaire._

 _Je suis un homme de la consommation._

 _Mais j'arrive à avoir le plus souvent ces prises de consciences qui me pousse à la crise d'angoisse et de panique tandis que dans mon cerveau je vois l'horreur de chaque coin de ce monde. Et le pire est ce sentiment d'impuissance car je ne sais pas quoi faire pour lutter contre ça. Je n'ai pas envie de continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était comme tout le monde. Je n'ai même pas envie de me battre car je suis épuisé de ne faire que ça depuis 10 ans. Je n'ai même plus envie d'aimer, de continuer à faire semblant face à ma femme, à faire les caresses à mon chien, à rassurer toute les personnes qui attendent de moi que je soit le parfait Harry Potter._

 _Je veux mourir. Mais même ça je n'ai pas envie de le faire, car je sais la souffrance que cela provoquerait. Alors je suis bloquée dans cette horrible détresse._

 _Que faire?"_

Le sauveur du monde magique observait par la fenêtre de la maison qu'il s'était acheté. Il faisait toujours venir son docteur à domicile, n'aimant plus sortir depuis plusieurs années. Celui-ci l'observait de manière énigmatique alors qu'il notait sur un carnet les réflexions qu'il se faisait sur son patient. Harry Potter souffrait de beaucoup d'autre chose qu'il ne dirait jamais à un docteur moldu.

Depuis trois ans maintenant il s'était installé dans le Monde Moldu, abandonnant à moitié le monde sorcier. Il avait regardé les deux mondes évolués et en avait passé du temps à réfléchir sur ce qu'il voyait. Maintenant il se sentait mal, inutile, complètement perdu devant le carnage que devenait ce monde.

Parfois, dans des moments de folie, il se disait qu'il aurait du laisser Voldemort exterminé tout ce qu'il y avait sur cette planète. Regarder les humains autant moldu que sorcier détruire ce qu'ils avaient gardé grâce à son sacrifice lui donnait la gerbe.

Il se sentait vraiment mal maintenant.

Et il ne voulait plus lutter.

Dire la moitié des choses qu'il pensait à son psy lui avait fait du bien. Mais maintenant il allait agir.

Il le congédia rapidement en lui donnant assez de billets pour qu'il ne cherche pas à comprendre plus loin.

Monde corrompu...

Il retourna à sa fenêtre et observa l'horizon et le soleil se levant derrière les immeubles et l'urbanisation. Il poussa un long soupir puis baissa les yeux vers son alliance qu'il enleva d'un coup sec.

Il ne savait pas à quoi il avait pensé en se mariant avec Ginny, surement qu'il ne voulait que faire ce qu'on attendait de lui qu'il fasse. Mais il avait été tellement malheureux ensuite! Alors il s'était enfuit, et maintenant il était là depuis tant d'années.

Il se regarda ensuite dans le miroir, son teint autrefois blanc était maintenant cadavérique. Son corps maigre était maintenant squelettique. Ses yeux verts pétillants sont devenut ternes et ses cheveux indisciplinés étaient maintenant méconnaissable.

Il avait bien perdu de sa superbe. Si Snape était encore là il lui aurait rit au nez surement.

Il se sentait tellement triste! Il avait tellement mal! Comment pouvait-il continuer à vivre avec cette douleur dans son âme! Qu'il meurt mon dieu! Qu'il meurt!

Il se tourna ensuite sur son grand bureau et regarda sa baguette posée dans un coin. Il ne l'avait plus utilisé depuis trois ans maintenant. Il était tant qu'elle lui serve une dernière fois. Il se dirigea vers elle et la prit dans ses mains d'un pas sûr.

Il s'assit sur son fauteuil. L'observa minutieusement.

Allait-il vraiment faire ce qu'il allait faire?

Allait-il donc enfin se libérer de tout ce désespoir et cette profonde tristesse qui sommeillait en lui? Il ne lui restait si bien que cette solution.

Il le sentait bien en lui que ce sentiment d'impuissance se transformer tout doucement en haine, en envie de meurtre. Son sang bouillait, ses mains tremblaient, son regard devenait fou et semblaient prendre cette teinte caractéristique à son pire ennemi.

Oui finalement, se dit-il, je comprends Voldemort. Il devait lui aussi avoir vu les désastres des moldus, le désastre des sorciers. Il devait avoir comprit à quel point tout partait en couilles en fait.

Il soupira, et posa sa baguette sur la table. Il devait lutter contre ses pulsions en lui.

Il ne devait pas céder.

Il se souvint alors de tout ses rêves qu'il faisait dernièrement, de tout ces massacres qu'il commettait les yeux fous de plaisir et le rire sifflant qui sortait de sa bouche grande ouverte.

Il tuait tout le monde, la terre entière, sept milliards de cadavres sous ses pieds.

Et qu'est ce qu'il aimait ça! Quel sentiment de plaisir malsain ressentait-il alors qu'il se réveillait! Mais il luttait, il ne voulait pas perdre cette dernière once de moralité, ce dernier petit sens de responsabilité qui s'ancrait comme le pire tic à sa raison.

Il devait faire quelque chose. Il sentait que tout partait en vrille en lui.

Alors il se leva et il prit sa baguette.

Puis, silencieux, il regarda à sa fenêtre.

Le jour était brumeux, ces idées tout autant.

Il ne lui restait que la dernière touche à son plan.

Il lui était bien temps de céder à tout ça,

C'est pourquoi il leva sa main et prononça:

 _Avada Kedavra._

C'est donc ainsi, dans une belle pluie d'étoiles vertes,

Qu'il éclaira ce monde complètement inerte.

Et pendant le plus court et éphémère instant,

Il retrouva la force du divertissement.

Il noya l'ennui et ses pulsions meurtrières,

En prononçant de cette sourde voix éphémère:

 _Avada Kedavra._

Le Monde, sorcier ou moldu, ne saura jamais,

Que leur sauveur brisé en devenait mauvais.

Il les sauva tous de sa propre personne,

Et c'est maintenant avec le ciel qu'il fusionne.

Vous tous souvenez-vous,

De Harry, sauveur fou.

Qui vous a épargné,

D'une pulsion affamée.

En prononçant ce sort,

Causant sa propre mort:

 _Avada Kedavra._


End file.
